Prison Break on Nar Shadda
by Ishoam
Summary: A Republic special forces team has been captured, and imprisoned on Nar Shadda. Ishoam is sent in to rescue them. This is my very first fanfiction I have ever written, so please read, and review. Enjoy.
1. Prolouge

Please note: I do not own Star wars. I claim to own nothing but Ishoam. _

Prison Break

Prologue: The Mission

Lt Ishoam's Personal log Location: hyperspace Lane Time: 16:24 Star date: 2-3-12 ATC

**Rescue OP 46**

_File loading please enter password_ _*******_

_Opening…_

The Sunrunner touched down on the landing pad of Nar Shadda. Ishoam walked down the ramp accompanied by C2N2, his personal Steward Droid. "Command this is Lieutenant Ishoam reporting in. We have landed in the Shadow Town district on Nar Shadda commencing operation. " "Roger that Lieutenant. Command out."

Ishoam looked out into the crowd searching for his contact, Ishoam had no idea who the contact was other than a short description_: Jedi, cloaked, Twi'lek, and under an alias of "Brenna"_. When he didn't see them he walked amongst the crowd, gazing at the various items for sale at the many bazaar stands. After a few minutes he saw the contact, on the opposite of the bazaar. He approached the Twi'lek.

"Brenna?" he asked.

"Yes it's me. Are you the Republic soldier they sent?" asked the cloaked contact.

Ishoam immediately recognized the voice.

"Lomem? So you're my contact?" Ishoam asked.

"Yes, Ish, it's me. Now come with me, we have an operation to plan….."


	2. Chapter 1 Sky Diving on Nar Shadda

Chapter 1

Sky Diving on Nar Shadda

The trio proceeded to a back room in the Slippery Slope cantina to discuss details of their operation. Occupied with four Republic Commandos, Lomem activated a holographic projector located in the center of the room, filling the room with a bluish tint.

"Lieutenant, are you familiar with Shadow town's prison area?" Lomem asked.

"Yes I rescued a few SIS agents from there. Why?"

"We've received via a log entry the location of several MIA Havoc squad members, and scanned the complex. Lieutenants: Jace Fenrin, Elara Dorne, and Aric Jorgan, are located in the East wing. M1-4X is in the droid maintenance bay in the West wing."

"They've captured Havoc squad? Oh, master how could this get any worse?" C2 asked in despair.

"Hey C2 could you do me a favor?" Ishoam asked.

"Of course master. What is it that you need me to do?"

"Shut the hell up." Ishoam ordered.

The commandos around the table were snickering to themselves.

"We believe our best bet is to enter from the roof of the West wing via HALO jump, 34 taking Alpha team to the east wing roof to secure M1, while you and I take the west wing and rescue Havoc squad. The ground is too heavily guarded for an insertion, trying that would be a suicide mission. Once we're inside we will need to determine the exact cell numbers of each squad member. Once the squad is secure we will make our way to the evac point located here." Lomem said as sections of the holoprojector became highlighted. "Questions?" No one raised their hands.

The team was standing on the loading ramp of a Defender class starship approaching the jump coordinates. The ship began to fly over the coordinates of the prisons' east wing.

"Go, go!" shouted Ishoam.

Everyone rushed for the end of the ramp and began the rapid descent and avoiding the speeders on the way down.

Ishoam looked at Lomem over to his right.

"General where's your pack?" Ishoam said over his comm.

"Jetpacks are for sissies! The Jedi use the force to cushion long falls!" Lomem replied back.

The two teams landed on opposite sides of the complex, the commandos landed on the roof of the east wing, Lomem and Ishoam on the west, using jetpacks to rapidly slow their descent. Lomem being a Jedi, she just used the Force to create a cushion.

"Sir, Delta squad has landed, waiting for orders." Said 34 Alpha team's commander.

"Proceed with infiltration maneuvers once you're inside, proceed to the droid maintenance bay where M1 is being held, then rendezvous with Lomem and I." Ishoam responded over his comm.

Ishoam opened the roof hatch shedding light on the dark room within.

Lomem climbed in first, Ishoam followed….


	3. Chapter 2: A plan set in Motion

Chapter 2

A Plan set in Motion

When the pair climbed down the ladder, they were on a long balcony overlooking the entire section. there the pair could see the area crawling with Imperial guards, sneaking their way past the guards would be impossible, they would need a disguise or to be invisible, in order to get past them. Luckily there was a guard standing a few feet in front of them. Lomem moved forward silently, as was her forte, and snapped the guard's neck.

"Lieutenant put on this uniform, and then whisper to me over the comm where Havoc squad is." Lomem whispered.

"Why me? You're the sneaky one." He whispered back.

Lomem pointed to her Lekku.

"Oh."

Ishoam proceeded to wear the now unused Imperial prison guard outfit, it was a little small but it worked. He walked over to the terminal that listed the prisoner's schedules.

"Lomem the prisoners are being held in cells 1138, 1140, and 1145. Jace is currently in interrogation room 4 right down the hall. I'll head down there and bust him out."

"Roger that I'll head to the cells and rescue the others."

Ishoam made his way to the interrogation room with no trouble. He could see Jace being questioned by the torturer.

"Now I'll ask you again: Where, is, the, base?"

"I'll take over from here Sergeant." Ordered Ishoam hoping

"You the new guy?"

"Yeah. And I'm eager to beat the shit out of some Republic losers."

"Alright I'll be back in five." The torturer said as he left the room.

The torturer left the room, Ishoam slapped Jace in the face to sell it.

"Alright you low life scoundrel let's see how long it takes for me to break you."

"I'll… never… talk... you can… just… go to hell." Jace managed to speak clearly on the brink of collapse.

"Are you sure you'd want to say to your rescue?" Ishoam said as he removed his helmet.

"Ishoam, thank the force it's you, and not the Inquisitor. Is anyone else here?"

"Yeah, it's me Lomem and Delta squad. Lomem's freeing Jorgan and Elara, Alpha's freeing forex."

"Listen, there' a prisoner by the name of Jessica, she's been planning an uprising for weeks, if we set the plan in motion, we'd have a greater chance of escaping."

Ishoam heard the sound of heavy boots hitting the durasteel floor. The interrogator had returned.

"Did you learn anything from him?" He asked.

"No I didn't." Ishoam responded

"Well next time we'll bring in the Inquisitor, there's no way he'll be able resist the Force. Take him back to his cell for now."


	4. Chapter 3: A plan

Chapter 3: A plan?

Lomem watched as Ishoam walked into the torture chamber, she made for the darkest point she could see, using Force Camouflage to ensure she wouldn't be seen. She searched the cell numbers. 1138. It was empty.

"_This must be jace's cell._" She thought.

Two cells down, she came to the next cell on the list: 1140. Lomem saw that the cell was occupied by Jorgan. She walked up to the force field. She was invisible to the naked eye.

"Hey. Jorgan. Jorgan" She whispered.

"Oh god, now I'm hearing things."

"It's me, Lomem. Keep your voice down."

Jorgan was surprised that command actually sent a Jedi to rescue the Squad.

"Where are you?"

"I'm Right in front of you."

"How long before you can get us out of here?"

"Ishoam's working on freeing Jace, and Alpha Team is freeing M1, we'll be out in an hour, tops."

"That's good to hear, I couldn't take any more of that inquisitor, diving into my mind, trying to painfully extract the information from my brain, I can't take the agony any longer."

"There's no way to sneak out unnoticed, we need a diversion."

"I know of a way. There's a new prisoner here by the name of Jessica, she started planning a riot to take over the facility."

"She's going to need some help to kick it off. What's her cell number?"

"It's 1157."

Lomem then proceeded to Jessica's cell to persuade her into starting the riot a little earlier than intended.

"I'll be right back."


	5. Chapter 4 The storm

Chapter 4: The Storm

Ishoam had escorted Jace back to his cell. He was trying his best to act like an imperial guard on patrol when he got a call on his comm.

"_Lt, come in. I've managed to convince Jessica to start her riot a little earlier than planned meet me in the dark corner of the mess hall just around the corner."_

"Understood."

When Ishoam arrived at the rendezvous point he asked what Lomem had set in motion.

"See for yourself." She said

Ishoam then turned his attention to the lunch line. Two of the prisoners were having a fist fight over who was in front of whom. An officer wearing a belt of card keys stepped in to beat one of the prisoners, until the other yelled out.

"Hey fatass! Your mother was a Rancor! And your father smelt of Elderberry!"

That made the guard mad enough to start beating the crap out of the offender, while the other fighter smacked him in the back of the head with a metal tray, knocking him unconscious.

The one that was taking the beating relived the guard of his keys.

"I'll take it from here Horker." Jessica said to the bloody-nosed Rodian.

"Today! We take our freedom!" She shouted.

From there on all hell broke loose prisoners were overpowering guards taking their weapons as they were beaten.

Jessica was able to unlock the main armory to allow the rest of the inmates access to weapons.

Havoc Squad's cells were released freeing them from the month of torment and torture.

Lomem came out from her Force cloak, relived she could see her body again instead of wavy air.

"Alpha team come in we have rescued Havoc squad. What's the status on M1?" Ishoam asked over the squad comm.

There was no response.

"Alpha team come in!" Ishoam shouted into the headset now synchronized with Delta's.

Again no response.

"I think we just lost Delta squad." He said to Lomem.

"I feel you may be right Lieutenant. I don't sense them through the Force."

"We still need to get M1. Let's head to the west wing. Jessica I trust you can handle things from here?"

"Indeed we can!" She shouted.


	6. Chapter 5 Suprises in the Dark

Chapter 5 Surprises in the Dark

Lomem, Ishoam, and the newly rescued Havoc squad huddled at the door that led into the main wing, the wing adjacent to their current goal.

By then Lomem had used the Force to heal some of the abuse and some of the effects of all the drugs the triad had endured over the last month.

The five of them spent an hour fighting through the guards, droids and other hazardous threats that made up the main wing.

They had made it to the west wing where the MIA delta squad and M1-4X were located.

It seemed the entire wing was abandoned, imperial bodies littered the floor, and the walls were painted with blood. The only sound being the metallic clang of the metal boots against the durasteel floor; and on top of that, hardly any of the lights were on, giving the wing an eerie feeling.

The squad quickly found M1 in the maintenance bay, and re-activated him.

"All systems online." Said M1.

They then proceeded to the exit area down a lowly illuminated hallway

"I have a bad feeling this." Lomem said quietly.

Minutes later, at the end of the hall the squad saw the bodies of four Republic commandos, their wounds looking like they were killed with a lightsaber. A dark hooded figure emerged from the shadows and overstepped the corpses; it was the Sith Inquisitor the Empire brought in to "persuade" some of the more resistant prisoners to talk.

"Ish get everyone to the extraction point." Lomem said authoritatively.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Don't worry about me. I'll catch up."

"Alright troops let's move out. Let the general have her fight." Ishoam ordered to the squad.

The cloaked Sith ignited his blood red lightsaber. Lomem responded by activating her own orange double-bladed lightsaber.

"Ahh, a double bladed. This will be a worthy challenge." He said behind the heavy mask that concealed his entire face.

"Then let us end this!"

From there it was a traditional lightsaber battle. One struck the other blocked, parried and so on. 30 minutes had passed; both fighters knew the fight was drawing to a close. Again the Sith lunged forward, Lomem avoided the strike like usual, but a section of her left arm was scorched, causing great pain. The Sith took advantage of this and severed several muscles in her right leg, bring her to a kneeling stance.

"Like the rest of your order: weak, and undisciplined." Said the Sith.

"Look me in the eye and say that." She said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"As you wish."

The Inquisitor grabbed her by the throat and picked her up off the ground, ready to deliver the killing blow.

"My mask shall be the last thing your pathetic eyes ever see."

He lined up the shot, ready to deliver a deathly blow to Lomem's abdomen. But Lomem had used the Force to bring a knife out of her boot and into her right hand and stabbed the lord in the side of the neck in the carotid artery. The inquisitor was taken by surprise, dropped Lomem, and pulled the knife out of his neck. She used that time to impale the Sith with her own lightsaber.

The inquisitor fell to the floor with a thud. Lomem removed the mask to see the face of the aggressor. She dropped it in surprise. It was one of her friends from her training days. But he had disappeared the night before the knighting trials, Lomem had never found out what happened until now.

"Jace come in."

"Jace here."

"Could you guys hang on a few more minutes? I need to take care of something here."

"Take all the time you need, sir."

Lomem then proceeded to burn the body with her lighter.

The entire squad reported back to the Republic fleet with all six soldiers, safe and sound (Mostly). The Havoc prisoners received two weeks leave, medals of valor and purple hearts for not giving any information, and for performance under extreme pressure.

Jessica went back to the Jedi temple, as her mission for liberating the prison and freeing the prisoners was a success.

Ishoam received high praise from General Garza, and four days leave.

Lomem took a week's off to meditate and ponder on the mission, and her long lost friend.

Author's note: Well there you go. My first ever fan fiction story. I hope you guys had fun reading it, and the story was compelling enough to read more than the prologue. Next, I would like to thank L van Am for beta reading this, the advice is greatly appreciated, and I recommend you check out some of her work as well. Also, please review. I would love to hear your thoughts and criticism. Lastly, Watch my profile, because I'm already writing another Star wars fanfic. (Yes I know that it's severely outdated at this point (6-28). But I'll update it soon.)


End file.
